The disclosure relates to a hydraulic regulating device for the actuating-pressure medium of an adjustment device of a hydrostatic pump.
Document DE 43 29 164 C 2 shows in FIG. 2B a regulating device of said type, via which the actuating-pressure medium supply for an actuating cylinder of a stroke volume of a hydrostatic pump is regulated in dependence on the pump pressure.
In the applicant's publication RD 9 2711/01.12 A10VSO Series 31, a regulating device is shown on page 15/48, via which an actuating-pressure medium supply of an actuating cylinder is likewise regulated. During filling with actuating-pressure medium, the stroke volume of the pump is reduced, and during release of actuating-pressure medium from the actuating cylinder, the stroke volume of the pump is increased.
A disadvantage of the latter regulating device is that, under certain circumstances, it can have a tendency to vibrate.
By contrast, it is the object of the disclosure to provide a regulating device, the regulating behavior of which is improved without permanent increase of the leakage.